memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Zhangli Tai
| rank = | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Zhangli Tai, also known as Tai Zhang is a Human female, who serves on the as helms-woman. Early Life Zhangli was the daughter of two astrophysicists posted on the USS Lincoln, a ship commissioned in 2398. A year later, the ship encountered a temporal rift that stranded them in the 6th century. To make matters worse, the ship just happened to come out of the worm-hole and into the way of a meteor shower, during which it was severely damaged. The ship made an emergency landing on the M-class planet beneath them, where they, unable to repair the ship, would remain forever. Zhang was the first Human born on that planet, a mere day after their emergency "crash" landing. Just because the crew of the Lincoln (197 Humans, 87 Vulcans and an assortment of Humanoids) were the only sentient beings on this planet did not mean that they were the ONLY beings on this planet. Several of the indigenous lifeforms began attacking the "invaders", until it ended up that only Zhang survived. Rescue 0556 AD came around, which found Zhang rescued by the crew of the . The planet's sun was on the verge of going supernova, which the Admonitor (and her sister ship) wanted to use to return to their own time: however, leaving her here would be a death-sentence, and they decided to rescue her. Since then, she has served as the replacement helms-woman after 2346, when Manfred Wess was killed for espionage. Personality Zhang is somewhat rough on the outside, having lived on a planet that quickly turned from a small colony into a desert in ten years as well as witnessing the deaths of her parents firsthand. Deep down inside, she is just a child who has never seen the terrors of the outside world. Relations with the Crew USS Admonitor Captain Young Lianna Young and Zhang began as simply mentor-pupil, with Young trying to protect Zhang: seeing as they had taken her from a dying world into a chaotic one. This protection eventually evolved into affection, and the two have been partners ever since, making Zhang the first "official" Captain's woman of the prime universe. Nox Nox has no care for her, because, to him, she is just another human. Wellington Zhang is somewhat attracted to the Admonitor's chief engineer, but she refuses to say anything else she anger Lianna Young and - in her rage - the captain kill Wellington. He has secretly been giving her lessons in astrophysics, hoping to train a Science Officer for the USS Admonitor. USS Enterprise-C Captain Shield Edward Shield has rarely seen much of Zhang since he extended to her the offer to be rescued from her dying planet. He is much busier with leading his little rebellion to pay much attention. K'hallA K'hallA sees her as a weak-ling, like any other human woman, but she respects her hardened exterior, claiming it to be her true side. Loghri'nah Loghri has been assisting Wellington with Zhang's science lessons, but - being a Reuian and immensely older than she - has only a professional interest in her. Alicia Rookwood Rookwood, like Nox, pays little attention to Zhang, and has not had many encounters with her, since she - Rookwood - is Chief of Security on the Enterprise and Zhang is posted on the Admonitor. Category:Humans Category:Ensigns Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:USS Admonitor personnel